Eternity
by Fluff Kitty
Summary: What would happen if Natsu got bitten by Cubelios instead of Erza? Lucy is about to find out. The only question remaining, is Natsu going to have the same fate Erza did? /Oneshot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All characters and rights belong to Hiro Mashima. (That troll)**

**Ooh, lookie! Another NaLu! Please, read on and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Lucy frowned in annoyance. Where was she? Glancing around herself she noticed a large forest with a small path leading up to it. She was standing off to the side of the path so she decided to step onto it.

The forest was quiet, almost silent. There was no movement in the bushes or trees, no signs that life existed in the forest. In fact, it almost appeared as though the forest was abandoned. But that's not right, how can a forest be abandoned?

Lucy shook her head in confusion. Wasn't this the forest from when her team and the other teams from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter joined together to defeat Nirvana?

If it was, and Lucy was pretty sure it was, why was she here and how did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was getting out of an amazing bath and changing into her comfiest pj's before literally collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion.

Glancing down at herself, Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. She was currently dressed in her comfiest pj's.

"This could only mean one thing... obviously... uhm... aah..." Lucy mumbled, staring down at her black basketball shorts and pink tank top.

Lucy's train of thought was suddenly derailed as a pained cry shot through the treetops, startling... well, no wildlife. The pained cry belonged to a voice that was very familiar to her.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, darting towards the source of the outcry, which was, sadly, the forest.

"Lucy!" Lucy almost stopped. That voice wasn't Natsu, but the one before definitely was.

Pushing aside her worries, Lucy redoubled her efforts, calling out for Natsu once more. This time there was no reply and Lucy almost stopped. Almost.

As she opened her mouth to try again she burst into a small clearing. Hibiki was standing in the center, his hands outstretched on his magical keyboard.

"Hibiki?" Lucy gasped, her hands clenching into fists of worry.

"Lucy! There you are! Everyone has gone in search for he-what are you wearing?" Hibiki greeted, his hands faltering, but only momentarily.

"Huh?" Lucy deadpanned, glancing down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?" Just then she seemed to realize she was still wearing her pj's, obviously though, when did she stop to change? Besides, what could she have changed into? Waving away the pointless thoughts that wouldn't stop pestering her, Lucy looked back at Hibiki.

"Never mind... the others are what? What's going on? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Hibiki looked startled, turning to face Lucy.

"The others are trying to find some help. We, as in the groups sent by our guilds to defeat Nirvana, are trying to find a way to defeat Nirvana, obviously. But the Oracion Seis are here and they aren't very... helpful." Hibiki grumbled, glancing cautiously at Lucy.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, looking slightly concerned as he turned back to his archive.

"I'm fine... I think. What are the others finding help for? This forest is... dead." Lucy muttered, kicking absently at the pebbles around her feet. Her mind was in overdrive right now. Nirvana, the Oracion Seis... this had all happened before... which meant- "Erza!" Lucy cried out, stopping Hibiki before he could answer her.

"Is out searching for help." Hibiki told her quietly. "And you'd be surprised at how alive this forest is..."

Lucy paused, her breathing coming faster and faster. "She's okay? But what about Cobra and his creepy purple snake?" Hibiki winced.

"She's fine, and they came alright."

"What happened? Nobody got hurt, right?" Lucy demanded, gasping as Hibiki gave her a pained glance and stepped aside to reveal Natsu, laid out on the ground with a purple mark covering his whole torso.

"It got his side..." Hibiki told her, turning back to his keyboard to give her some time. Lucy was at Natsu's side before Hibiki could finish talking, his head cradled in her lap.

"Natsu?" she whispered, gently running a hand through his hair. Natsu cracked his eyes open, smiling briefly before the purple mark flashed and slowly crawled another inch up his chest. Wincing in pain, Natsu brought his hand up to Lucy's cheek, brushing away the tears that streamed down almost endlessly.

"It'll be alright Luce. Just defeat those bastards for me, will ya?" He smiled crookedly, his cheeks taut with the pain.

"No." Lucy shook her head, her tears splattering on the forest floor beneath them. "I'm not defeating them for you. You can do it with me cause you'll be fine, okay?" she declared, her body shaking.

"Luce..." Lucy shook her head again, squeezing her eyes shut.

"No... Natsu, you'll be alright, we'll get out of this together. We'll get out of this alive!" Lucy shouted, placing a hand over his heart. It was beating, but it was quick and shallow. Lucy let out a gasping sob, her hand trembling where it rested.

"Luce, please... I can't." Lucy literally stopped breathing for a minute. When she finally took in a breath, her watery eyes were locked on Natsu's. To hear him say that, him of all people... it wasn't right.

"You can... I know you can..." Lucy whispered brokenly, gingerly placing her forehead on his shoulder.

"... Luce." Natsu whispered, his words shallow as the mark flashed again, crawling another inch. It was almost at his shoulders now and Lucy could tell Natsu was straining to not cry out again.

"Go ahead... you can scream all you need." Lucy told him, wincing slightly at her own words. Natsu shook his head sharply.

"I won't endanger you." he declared, closing his eyes briefly as the mark flashed again. Lucy clenched her eyes shut, pushing her nose deep into his shoulder.

"Natsu..."

"I'm sorry Luce, if I could, I would." Lucy bit her lip, preventing herself from completely breaking down. "Good bye Luce." Natsu whispered, reaching to gently caress her cheek before the mark flashed once more and his arm went limp, his eyes sliding shut.

Lucy stiffened, staring at Natsu with wide, puffy eyes.

"No..." She whispered, closing her eyes and opening them again, hoping the scene would somehow change. It didn't and she started to sob all over again. This time, they were heart-wracking, gut-wrenching sobs and she held Natsu close to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Eventually, she was aware of hands on her shoulders, roughly jerking her to her feet and away from Natsu. Lucy screamed, thrashing around and crying, desperately reaching out for her pink-haired partner.

"No! Natsu!" she cried, sobbing as her hand closed on air.

The hands on her shoulders tightened, a voice breaking through her screams.

"Luce!" it cried and Lucy screamed more. Why would they torture her with that name?

"Luce, please!" Lucy could hear the sadness in the person's tone and froze, instantly accepting the person's grasp.

"Luce..." The voice whispered again, the hands on her shoulders moving to her back as warm arms embraced her. Lucy brought her arms up, curling in on herself as she started sobbing again and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

When Lucy woke up, her eyes were dry and her throat was raw. She glanced around, trying to gauge where she was. It was dark and exceptionally difficult to see but Lucy decided she was on a bed, something warm pressed against her back. Slowly, she became aware of a pair of arms around her and tried to pull away, sitting upright in the process. The arms instantly tightened and the barer of the arms shot up, molding their chest to Lucy's back.

"Go away!" Lucy cried, tears beginning to form. "Just leave me alone!"

"Luce...?" the person questioned, hurt obvious in their tone. Lucy stiffened, turning around to face her captor.

"N-Natsu?" she whispered, her throat constricting painfully. "You... you died..."

"Luce, it was just a bad dream... a really, really bad dream." Natsu whispered, his voice husky with emotion. Lucy let out a small sob, launching forwards and pressing her face into Natsu's chest, her hands clenched into fists as they pushed against Natsu's chest as well.

"A bad dream, just a bad dream." she whispered, hot tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping off her quivering chin. Natsu's arms tightened around her waist, tremors shaking them as he gently pressed his nose into her hair.

"How did I die?" Natsu breathed, absently stroking her back as Lucy slowly pulled herself together.

"You got bit by Cubelios, instead of Erza, and we didn't make it in time... except dream me had no idea what was going on so I didn't help you at all." Natsu laughed weakly, pulling her chin up and resting his forehead against hers. His eyes were shut so Lucy closed hers, puffing hot bursts of air right onto Natsu's lips.

"I'm sure you just being there meant the world to dream me." Natsu whispered, pulling Lucy close against his chest. Lucy lips trembled, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Slowly, she pulled herself into a ball, rolling against Natsu's chest. Natsu's arms slowly shifted, making sure Lucy was cradled against his body comfortably as he protectively curled around her, pulling the blanket up so she could hold it for comfort. Lucy grabbed for the blanket, holding it tightly with one hand while the other rested lightly on Natsu's chest, the fingers curled in slightly.

"Don't ever die on me... please." she choked, her eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears.

Natsu gently pressed his lips against her forehead, whispering softly.

"As long as we stay together, we can die. 'Cause Luce, we have a whole eternity ahead of us." Lucy cracked her eyes open, her small smile trembling only slightly. Pressing her face into Natsu's shoulder, Lucy nodded.

"Eternity sounds nice."

* * *

**A/N:**** Aww, some fluffy stuff for you guys! How was the death scene? I've never really 'killed' someone before, lol. Anyways, did you like it? Was it OOC? Let me know in one of your lovely reviews! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
